deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights Templar/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Roman Legionary (by Sir William Of Chalitton) During the Roman occupation,the city of Jerusalem is under the watch of emperor Julius Caesar while Egypt's problem is solved.He built an Amphitheater for the Roman citizens to watch.And then the one right now is a beast vs human.And the human was a Christian and will be executed by the lion.Julius didn't know that Jerusalem has it's own taker,the Templars.While the Christian is devoured by the lion,the crowds cheered.But then,a yell outside the Roman Amphitheater was heard,a voice that is very familiar to those of the place he lived in.But a little bit pitched.He thought it was the Visigoths,but he realized this wasn't England.So he sent 20 legionaries to dispatch the intruders.And when they are outside Jerusalem,they noticed something worse than the Visigoths,a group of knights that seemed to be tough and has the same traits as the Romans itself.It was the European Templars in a job to free the Christians from the Roman Empire.And they yell,"For Christiany!" 20 Knights Templar Vs 20 Roman Legionaries The battle starts with the Templars charge at the Legionaries.The Legionaries formed the Turtle defensive postition.5 Knights breaks from the other and does a rapid fire with their bow and arrows.Although 10 arrows were blocked,5 managed to get inside a Legionaries' shield 20 Knights Templar Vs 15 Roman Legionaries Now it's the Legionaries' turn to counter the ranged attack.They pulled out a Scorpion back behind them along with the Ballista and Bows and Arrows also count.The Knights defend themselves with the Shield.But the Knight's Kite Shield was broken by the Ballista and then killed by the Scorpion 15 Knights Templar Vs 15 Roman Legionaries Now it's time for the real charge.Both sides engage in close combat.The Templars swings their Turkish Mace and the Legionaries defended the blows with their Scutum.But then the Scutum was disarmed and the Turkish Mace pierced the Lorica Segmentata while the Romans strike with their Spatha and stabs through the Chainmail armor 12 Knights Templar Vs 12 Roman Legionaries One Legionary breaks from the Legion and arms the Scorpion once more.The shot hit 2 Templars and then another Templar launches a Catapult from behind the Templars' line and destroyed 4 Legionaries. 10 Knights Templar Vs 8 Roman Legionaries The Templars used their longswords and get into clash with a Spatha.The Spatha broke and the Knight tries to stab it with the Longsword but then the Legionary unsheats the Gladius and parries the blow,knocking back the Knight and then beheads the Knight.While looking at this,a Templar jumps into other Legionaries unarmed with a Shield and slashes the Romans with the combination of Longsword and Shortsword.But now the Ballista kills the brave Templar.Catapults are swinged again and Scorpions fired many times through the Lorica and Chainmail. 1 Knights Templar Vs 1 Roman Legionaries This time,the lead Templar must fight the Centurion of the Legion.The Centurion pulls out his Spatha and strikes violently at the Templar.The Templar blocks as hard as he can against the violent blows.But then the Spatha broke and changes into the Gladius.Now the Templar has the chance to strike.The Templar strikes advancingly to the Centurion that tries to parry the blows but failed,yet saved by his armor.Then the Templar picks up the Turkish Mace and tries to crush the Centurion's head,But the Knight is too late,the Centurion already stabbed him with the Gladius.But,the Templar counters by delivering a crushing blow to the helmet of the Centurion.Then the Centurion is stunned.The Templar,running into the Centurion with an injury with a Longsword now,stabs the Centurion's face,killing him instantly.Then,the Templar shouted in victory,"For Christiany!!!!!!!!!"But then dies because bleeding out,then falls. 0 Templars Vs 0 Legionaries Winner : Knights Templar although the one died because bleed out Expert's Opinion The Templars won because it has better weaponry than the Legionaries itself. Notably the Turkish Mace in terms of beating up shields and capable of disarming them. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage